The Business of Misery
by kissmyanimex2012
Summary: A songfic to Misery Business by Paramore.  May is plotting to split up the most adorable couple on Kaleido Stage, and make a couple people miserable in the process.  But Sora won't have that... SoraxLeonxMay with a little LeonxOC. T for Language.


Well, the idea just came to me out of the blue! I was listening to the sing **Misery Business by Paramore** and I was like, oh! This would be a great SoraxLeonxMay story! The song is uber-kawaii and the music video is even better! Enjoy the story, and forgive me but it's another oneshot! Oh, and there are two characters in here that are from my other story (Takeshi and Nadine).

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star, Junichi-san does, but I do own Takeshi and Nadine, so… in your face!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Business of Misery**

May glanced in Leon's direction and scoffed with disgust. He was talking with _her_ again. May looked away and sighed; it was always about her. Sora this. Sora that. God, if she had 100 dollars every time he said her name, she would be a millionaire. Sora looked up at May, who, at the moment, was staring at them intensely. Leon looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"God, can she be anymore obnoxious?"

"Leon! She's not that bad, she's just--"

"Insufferable?"

"No… a little… awkward at times…"

"Yeah, you know she's annoying, you're just too nice to admit it."

Sora looked at him, smiled, then playfully hit his arm.

"Well, that was a one-sided complement!"

Leon chuckled. God, she was cute when she was like that. May turned away in repulse, since when did Leon Oswald chuckle? Never! God, the mere sight of them made her want to walk over and projectile vomit on them!

"I swear on my life, I will break them up!"

"Oh May, getting a tad bit jealous are we?"

May squeaked and spun around. Sarah was standing right behind her laughing

"You were speaking aloud, you know that?"

May laughed weakly.

"Well, I won't get in your way! Carry on now!"

Sarah walked away laughing. Everyone was making a mockery of her today!

"_I will split them up_…"

May said, this time whispering.

"Soon, he won't be able to resist me! Ahaha!"

Everyone around sweatdropped. The crazy bitch was up to something again…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day…

Every man in the hallway was drooling. The girls looked at her and gasped. She was a whole new person. She flipped her long black hair.

"Where's Leon?"

A guy pointed to the cafeteria.

"Thanks sweetie…"

She blew him a kiss and walked into the cafeteria. The guy lazily said "You're welcome…" and fainted. The doors closed and May made her entrance. Leon and Sora were sitting at a table with a bunch of other people, that including Yuri, Layla, and Takeshi.

**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock  
**

Layla gasped. Takeshi blushed and moved away from the table. Yuri just stared at her. Her shadow covered the section of the table where Leon was sitting and reading a book.

"You're blocking my light… please mo-- whoa…"

May flashed a sexy smile and put a hand on the table.

"Still want me to move, darling?"  
Leon stared at her and blushed lightly.

"Did--Did you just call me d-darling?"

"Well, you're the only one I was talking to you."

Sora looked at her. What was she doing? Sora then looked at Leon, who was trying to avoid eye contact with May. Was he… was he blushing? Oh hell no…

"Hey May? Could you, um… go now? I think Leon is bothered by your presence."

May glanced up at Sora and scoffed.

"Excuse me? Bitch, please. If he wanted me gone, he would of said something by now!"

"What? You did not just call me a bitch! You better back off…"

"Ha! And what are _you_ going to do about it, _bitch_? You're a pacifist, you can't hit me!"

Sora and May growled. Leon looked back and forth at them.

"Um… ladies? This isn't the time to be fighting--"

"SHUT UP!"

Leon jumped up and scrambled away from the two crazy looking girls.

"Hun, I'm not a pacifist, I just don't like fighting."

"Yeah, so what are you doing now? Starting an argument!"

"By the way, what are you even doing? Calling Leon, darling? Flirting with him? So not like you…"

"I can call him darling and flirt with him because I actually have the guts to, you on the other hand, can't get off his jock for one minute so I can actually have the time to ask him out!"

Sora gasped.

"So that's what it's all about? I thought you knew by now… we're dating…"

May felt the color drain from her face. Her eyes followed Sora as she walked over to Leon and proceeded to humiliate her. Sora stood on her toes and kissed him. Deeply. May's stomach turned.

**It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth  
**

For eight months, she believed he was single. That they were just closer now. She had been proved wrong. May began breathing harshly.

"May, are you--"

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?"

Sora and Leon blinked. Yuri whispered to Layla.

"What the hell is up with her?"

"I don't know, I think she likes Leon, and never knew they had been dating for eight months… so she's going crazy."

**I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
**

"And I've liked him for HOW LONG?! And you KNEW my feelings, but you still went out with him? God, you are a horrible friend!"

"I-I'm sorry May, I thought you knew… I mean, everyone knows…"

May's face went red, but then she calmed down, walked over to Leon and tapped him on the shoulder. Leon looked at her.

"What?"

She stood up on her toes and pecked his cheek, making Sora gasped.

"Don't worry, I'll save you from the stupid bitch someday…"

May laughed and waltzed away. Everyone just watched her with amazement, then they looked at Leon and Sora. Sora was scolding Leon and Leon was desperately trying to apologize.

"I swear, that meant nothing to me!"

"Oh yeah, that's why you let her do it? And you were blushing before!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

Everyone looked back and forth at the arguing couple before closing their eyes and the resounding sound of a slap against a cheek.

"You… you… I don't even know what to call you! Ugh, I think we need a break, maybe **that** will give you the time to think about our relationship…"

**Two weeks we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile  
**

For two weeks straight the girl's had been feuding over Leon, making Kaleido Stage the most insufferable place on earth. They fought constantly, and tried to show each other up. In fact, they still fought over Leon. May walked into the practice room and flipped her long raven-colored hair over her shoulder. Sora looked at her and moaned with displease. The bitch was back to start trouble. May walked straight past Sora without a care in the world and stopped in front of Leon. Leon looked over his shoulder and jumped. She came out of nowhere lately, and it scared him.

"W-What?"

May didn't even answer. Sora watched with awe as May grabbed him by the color of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone stopped, including a girl who was in midair (she fell off the balance beam upon seeing them). May separated from him abruptly and grinned.

"Just had to do that…"

Leon was stunned. Sora, who was heated, scoffed, turned around, and walked out of the room. May looked triumphant. Score? Sora, 6. May, 10. Sora was losing, and that's the way May wanted it to be. 

**Whoa...well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good  
**

Another week went on, and it was really wearing on Leon the most. Endless amounts of glares, daggers shooting from eyes, venomous words. God, this wasn't like Sora to hold a grudge, nor was it like her to even fight back like this. May, on the other hand, was acting herself. Leon didn't know what to do, tell May he wants Sora back and suffer an onslaught of her wrath? Or, go out with May and make Sora so pissed off, she'll probably kill him onstage… Leon sighed. Women. Can't live with em, can't live without em. At that same moment, Nadine walked in. Praise the lord, she was one of the only sane women that Leon could trust right now besides Layla.

"Hey Leon, what are you doing back here? Being your naturally gloomy self?"

He knew it was a joke, but he wasn't in the mood. He chuckled lightly before sighing.

"No, I'm hiding…"

"Oh… women troubles?"

Leon nodded. God, it's been a while since someone understood him.

"Just tell them the truth! Speak your feeling for each of them and get a reaction!"

"Are you mad woman?! Speak my feelings? If I say what I want to say to May, consider Kaleido Stage having a 'Hiring' sign again…"

Nadine laughed and walked over to Leon, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you could always… kiss another girl…"

Leon looked up at Nadine.

"I mean… if you do, then they would have to back off, that would mean you don't want either of them. Then when they do back off, find the one you like and get back together with her!"

"That's a dirty trick…"

"I know, that's why I'm considering that you kiss me…"

Leon gulped. 'I thought she was going to be the sane one… now she's in love with me… what is it? Is there something in the water around here? A love potion or something?'

Nadine's mouth came oh so close to kissing him until May burst through the door.

"LEON! I FOUND YOU… oh hell no…"

Nadine took her hand off Leon and Leon looked up at the door.

"M-May… what are you--"

"I should be asking you that! And bitch, what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

**Second chances they don't never matter, people never change  
May: (in quotes, she is speaking)**

"**Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change"  
**

**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed up, now look this way!**

"Did you just call me a whore? No thanks hun, I'm not looking for your job description!"

"Slut! Go back to Cheetah and give a guy a private dance there!"

"Oh hell no, don't start or I'll mess you up."

"Yeah, I heard the butch strippers are always stronger!"

Nadine gasped and narrowed her eyebrows.

"I guess you had first hand experience."

"No, but I guess you had first _finger _experience!

May smirked with satisfaction.

"It's not my fault you sleep with every hot rich guy you see, Nadine. That's why you screwed Takeshi, Yuri, and supposedly Mr. Kenneth… now you want my Leon, he doesn't stoop that low."

Nadine's mouth dropped open and began crying. Leon looked at May angrily.

"May! Shut up, those rumors are fake!"

May just sniffled and walked over to Nadine.

"**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want it what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"**

And with that May laughed and sauntered out of the room. Nadine stifled "bitch" under her breath.

**Whoa...well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good ...  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day…

May was talking to Leon in the practice room. Leon sighed, he truly did not want to be near the crazy chick but he had no other choice. He wished desperately that the lord would send him some newfound hope in his now miserable life. May was too busy gabbing to notice that a certain pink-haired rival was walking straight towards them with confidence. Sora had been losing lately, and she wasn't about to give up on her love life for this bitch! After a brief conversation with Nadine, Sora shuffled up the courage to steal him back. Leon looked at Sora and grinned. May looked at him.

"What's with the smiles mister? You must be happy because you're finally away from that whore, right?"

"No May, he's still near one."

May gasped and abruptly looked at the offending voice.

"Sora… what are you doing he--"  
"Shut up for kami's sake!"

Sora shoved and hand in May's face and pushed her backwards. May sucked in her breath, ready to scream, but then all the air had suddenly been knocked out of her. Sora yanked Leon by his shirt close to her face.

**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you**

May watched with anticipation. Sora took her hands off his shirt and moved them to his cheeks, which were now bright red.

"S-Sora! What the hell are you-- mmph!"

**Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving ...  
**

Sora had proceeded in kissing the hell out of Leon right in front of everyone-- including May. May was absolutely appalled. She was making out with him and without shame! Not to mention her smart comment about her being a hoe… May began screaming and barking at Sora. Sora lightly pushed Leon off of her and licked her lips.

"Tastes yummy, I haven't kissed you in a while… we need to do that more often…"

"Excuse me, are you serious? I--"

Sora spun around in May's face and whispered to her.

**Sora:  
"Whoa, well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now …"  
**

May's mouth dropped and Sora walked away blissfully. Nadine was standing with Takeshi, screaming "In your face bitch!" at May. Leon was happily trotting behind his girlfriend. And anyone else who witnessed the incident was just taken aback and kept their comments to themselves. Layla and Yuri watched them from afar.

"Crazy bitches these days…"

"You know Yuri, I think you're right…"

**Whoa, well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! I think it was funny, but I want your replies! Please review! Oh, and to people who read my story "Opposites Attract", I'm in the process of writing a new chapter! I got Writer's Block and it's finally been cured! Hurrah! runs around gleefully


End file.
